Although various devices and methods for holding and storing spools and bobbins are known, all are disadvantageous when compared to the present invention. For instance, some devices contain the bobbin within a cavity in the spool, which prevents observation of the bobbin thread color and requires modification of the spool. Other devices require protuberances to be formed onto the spool itself in order to hold the bobbin thereon. Inclusion of these modifications increases manufacturing costs and the resulting devices have limited versatility. Since spools of thread are in the nature of commodities and costs must be controlled, the inclusion of additional and/or costly features thereon can be disadvantageous.
While the known devices may be utilized for storing spools of thread with their associated bobbins, they have limited function and appeal for their intended use. Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a spool/bobbin apparatus and method that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages by providing secure containment of the bobbin and the spool with their thread colors still visible.